3 crazy parents
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: On the night of jack and Kim's wedding, Jerry is very drunk. He goes to an adoption agency and adopts 31 kids in his, Kim and jacks custody. Follow these 3 friends and lovers on their journey through family, parenthood, life, love and even fame! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Cast

Leo Howard as jack brewer (28)

Olivia holt as Kim brewer (28)

Mateo arias as Jerry Martinez (28)

Debby Ryan as liberty Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Luke benward as fisher Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Selena Gomez as angel Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Noah Crawford as Jackson Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Bridget mendler as soul Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Garret Clayton as Everest Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Kelli berglund as ocean Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Calum worthy as Torres Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Arrinna grande as fern Martinez-brewer (17) (nonuplet)

Ross lynch as sailor Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Dove cameron as Luna Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Austin north as astro Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Ryan Newman as star Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Logan Lerman as axel Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Sami hanratti as sunshine Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Jake. T. Austin as gram Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Ciara bravo as Onyx Martinez-brewer (16) (octuplet)

Zachary Gordon as ryker Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Peyton list as Kimberly Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Rowan Blanchard as ginger Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

G hannulis as cinnamon Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Sabrina carpenter as odette Martinez-brewer (15) (quintuplet)

Cameron Boyce as Israel Martinez-brewer (13) (quadruplet)

Landry bender as ivory Martinez-brewer (13) (quadruplet)

Cameron Ocasio as aspen Martinez-brewer (13) (quadruplet)

Kelly Gould as arietti Martinez-brewer (13) quadruplet)

Suri cruise as halo Martinez-brewer (6) (twin)

Tenzing Norgay-trainor as Harris Martinez-brewer (6) (twin)

Mia talerico as Jaycee Martinez-brewer (3)

Micheal duggar as Conan Martinez-brewer (2)

Luca comrie as geordie Martinez-brewer (1)

Josie duggar as paris Martinez-brewer (3 weeks old) (twin)

Logan moruea as Preston Martinez-brewer (3 weeks old) (twin)

(yes, that's 31 kids! I'm sorry if I miscounted!)

(they will be famous at one point!)

Jacks pov

Jack and Kims penthouse in new York city (the gang are still together!)

I, jack brewer of 28, laid in bed next my new wife, Kim brewer. I just love saying that. We got married 2 weeks ago and just got back from our honeymoon in Paris, France. It was beautiful and romantic, just like we knew it would be. We even kissed on the Eiffel tower at night. I planned a romantic date nght for Kim and I on the Eiffel tower. It was so romantic! I know I sound a bit like a woman, but I don't care. I'm in love with my ever so sexy wife, Kimberly bulla brewer. It 7:05 pm and Kim and I are dead tired form our flight. We got home at 5:30, so about an hour and a half ago. We were watching delivery man, starring Vince Vaughn, in our bed. It's such a good movie! I love it! So does Kim! It's about this man who finds out he has a lot of kids since he donated to a sperm bank. His girlfriend is also pregnant with his child. It's quite funny at parts. Kim laughed as Vince Vaughn's character ran down the street in his basketball uniform. "you think that's funny?" I asked her. She nodded. "I do. It takes a man to do that" she said laughing. I laughed, too. "imagine having as many kids as he does. How would we handle it?" I asked her. "well, there would have to be 3 parents, including us because the 2 of us couldn't handle it on our own" Kim said, snuggling into my chest. "I think we could. after all, we are brewers" I told her, kissing her soft pink lips. "yeah we are" she said smiling. She kissed me. "we can do anything" Kim said, smiling. I kissed her passionatley.

There was a knock on our penthouse door. We could afford a penthouse, since i was a doctor and she was a lawyer. It is a 2 story penthouse. It is very private from the neighbors, but the neighbors are nice to Kim and I. We even invited them to our wedding. Kim and I got off our king size bed and sprinted down the stairs. I then looked at what we were wearing. "Kim, we're in our pjs, honey!" I told her. "jack, it's ok, honey!" she said, saying it in the same tone I did. "what if it's a girl?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes. "let's just open the door, you dummy!" she said, laughing. we ran to the door. I carefully opened. There stood a panicking Jerry. He was kims and my best friend. he was my best friend. He still is! Kim didn't understand why him and I were still friends, since we fought a lot. I always tell her that he's like a brother to me. He helped me through problems and I helped him through problems. He wouldn't be a high-school math teacher without me and he wouldn't be dating Milton's ex girlfriend, Julie green side. I wouldn't have been able to propose to Kim without him and write my wedding vows without him.

Jerry looked nervous. He covered his hands with his face. "don't shoot me! I was drunk!" he yelled. Kim and I shot identical weird looks at him. "Jerry" Kim started. "spill" I finished. "ok! I was drunk!" he exclaimed. "you already said that, Jer. Get to the point!" Kim complained. "ok. So it was the night of your wedding. You guys had just left for your honey moon. I was drunk of course. I ran out of the club, drunk as ever. Both of your parents followed me. So did Julie. Apparently, I went to an adoption agency. I adopted 31 kids the both of your names and my name as well!" Jerry said panicking. Kim and I walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Jerry, we know that it's a mistake that you or we can't take back. So, call me mom, jack, dad and you, d!" Kim said smiling. I smiled too. "d?!" he asked confused. "the first letter in dad!" I told him. "ohhhhhh!" Jerry said finally getting it. The 3 of us laughed. Little did we know, as soon as the 3 of us became coparents, our life will never be the same again. Not just because of the fact that jerry, Kim and I will be coparents to 31 kids, but the fact that we would all become famous somehow.

Jerry left our penthouse to get the kids. 15 mintues later, Jerry walked into kims and my well, our penthouse, holding 2 babies who didn't looked that very old and our other 29 kids followed him into the penthouse. Kim and I jumped up off of the couch. "guys, meet your parents!" Jerry said, facing the kids. "what do we call him?" a girl with long red hair and light skin asked Jerry, as she pointed at me. "you call me D, jack, dad and Kim, mom, liberty" Jerry told liberty. Kim and I smiled. (I'm not going to do introduce the kids since I have their names at the top! Sorry!) Kim and I walked up to jerry. "these cuties 2 don't have names yet!" Jerry told us. "well, we'll have to name then!" I cooed, smiling at the 2 cute babies. "jack, Jerry, I like Paris for the girl and preton for the boy" Kim suggested. All of the kids nodded in agreement. "I think those names are perfect" I sad, taking, the boy from Jerry and cradling him in my arms. "I agree! Now middle names!" Jerry said. "let's have the kids choose!" I suggested. "I agree!" Kim and Jerry said at the same time, as Jerry handed Paris to Kim. Kim played with her tiny hands. It was adorable to watch the 2 of them interact. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. We were acutally parents! Not only that, but we were parents to 31 kids! I knew I was going to love every moment of being a dad.

"how about Gabriel?" soul, who is 17 asked, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ears. She was absolutely beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that light up any room. She sa fairly tall, almost my height. "it means angel" liberty explained to us, picking at her nails. Liberty had beautiful red hair. She had beautiful brown eyes, that knew how to get what they wanted. Her smile, although hardly seen, was beautiful. I sighed happily as I smiled at my 2 beautiful daughters. They were sisters. They were nonuplets. Liberty was older then soul. "I like it!" I said smiling. "me too!" Kim said smiling. "Preston gabieral" Jerry said, happily. "I didn't need your help" soul wishoered to liberty. I started listening, when I heard this. "yes you do! You're stupid and weak!" liberty shouted, standing up and facing her sister. "liberty may!" I shouted. She looked at me and smiled nervously. "that is no way we treat family" Jerry told her. "sorry, d. Sorry dad" she said, sitting back down. "it's ok, but please be nicer" I told her. She nodded. "now that that's over with, what about Pariss middle name?" Kim asked. "I like faith!" fern said, happily. Fern had long, wavy, brownish-reddish hair. It matched her brown eyes. She had the most beautiful way of comforting people as she sat next to Torres, her nonuplet brother, who had jumped when liberty snapped. All she had to do was look at him and he felt safe. "I love it" Kim said smiling. "Paris faith" I said, petting her tiny head. She cooed happily, which made my heart melt.

Jerry had left to go get his and the kids stuff from his old apartment. He also had to pay the last months rent. He lived all the way across manhattan, now, he was going to live with us! My best friend was going to live with us! Well, my best friend and I were already living together. Yes, Kim is my best friend. She's my wife. Of course, she's my best friend. Jerry's my other best friend. We've been friends since we were babies. Right now, it's around 8 and Kim and I settling the kids into their rooms. Everyone is sharing, since there are so many of them! Good thing we have lots of rooms! "liberty" I warned as she was lecturing me about her room mate, ryker. "dad all I'm saying is a 15 year old will ruin my rep!" she told me with attitude and her hands on her hips. "what rep?" ryker who was 15 and 1 of the quints asked her. She stuck her tounge out at him and he stuck his back out, "that is enough bickering. Look, I know you guys just met not that long ago, but this is good. Trust me. In a week, you'll be the best of friends" I told them. "yeah right!" liberty said, crossing her arms against her chest and walking into their empty room. Well, it was alomst empty. except for a night stand, a closet and a bed, it was empty. They would be sharing the bed for the night. Talk about getting to know each other. Kim and I decided that we would go shopping for their rooms tomorrow. she stared out the window down at newyork. "I just love the city!" she sighed. I chuckled. Ryker ran up to the window and opened it. "Yoo hoo, down there! He yelled, waving out the window. Liberty rolled her eyes and I chuckled, walking out of their room.

I walked into Torres and Luna's room. Luna was currently standing on Torres back, banging on the ceiling. They were standing a way from the big bed that was in their room. They were close to the window. " what are you doing, Luna?" I asked her. "testing to see if the ceiling can hold a chandelier!" she said, like it was normal to have a chandelier in your room. "no chandelier!" I told Luna. She groaned. "fine, t you'll have to cancel my order on eBay!" she told me. "you know Luna, the ceiling, wouldn't be able to hold that" Torres told her. Luna climbed off his back and helped him up. "I think youre right, Torres" Luna told him, nodding her head, smiling. I chuckled as the 2 teens continued checking their room for sturdiness. I already loved being a dad.

I walked into Jaycee, Conan and Geordies room, where Kim was. It was around 8, which I'm guessing is their scheduled bedtime. "mommy, what about our pjs?" Jaycee asked Kim, who was stilting on the big bed in their room. "when D gets home, jayc" Kim told her. I leaned on the door, smiling. "daddy!" conan shrieked happily. I walked up to Kim and our 3 toddlers. I sat down on the big bed and pulled conana onto my lap. "hi, baby boy!" I told him, kissing his cheek. Kim smiled. "hey, honey" she said, crawling towards me with Geordie asleep on her lap and Jaycee clinging to her, tiredly. "do you want to put them to bed, honey?" I asked her. "I guess. We can let them sleep in their clothes" Kim told me. I nodded. "1 night wouldn't hurt" I said. We both got up off of the bed and unmade the perfectly made bed and tucked the kids in. Conan was starting to fall asleep and Jaycee was out like a light. Kim and I kissed their foreheads. "night, babies. We love you" we both sad, before I turned out the light. We walked out of the room hand in hand. I was so lucky to have Kim, the kids and Jerry in my life. I loved them. I couldn't live without the,.

Hey! This might be a bit different! I got 2 more ideas as well! I'll put those together and update my other stories! Please r and r!


	2. Chapter 2

I love them!

Jerrys pov

I woke up to the noise of Kim, jacks and my kids downstairs in the kitchen. I then rememberEd last night. Of course I remembered it! It was the night jack, Kim and I became a family. I also wasn't drunk and I vowed to never drink again. I then heard my bedroom door squeak open. "dd, wake up!" conan shouted as he ran into my room, toddler style. I carefully sat up. "I'm up! I'm up, co!" I told him, picking him up and getting up off of the bed. My door then squeaked open again. "d! Luca hit me!" ariettie, who was 13 and a quadruplet, complained. "he's only 1, ariettie" I reminded her. "whatever!" she said, walking out, "hey! Don't you whatever me!" I yelled. "uh oh!" Conan said. "Conan, that's enough" I told him. He put his finger to his mouth, making me laugh. "come on, goofy" I told him, walking out of my room wih him in my arms.

"finally!" Kim sighed, relived, as I walked into the kitchen and set conan on the hard wood floor. "sorry! I know we have a busy day today!" I told her. She nodded. "yes! We do! Now jack and I need help with breakfast!" she told me, handing my a large frying pan. "fine, mrs. Crabby!" I shout. "shut up!" she scoffs, walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Everest, who is 17 and a nonuplet, walks into the room. "what's with mom? She's grunting in the dining room!" everest told me, looking back into the dining room where Kim is grunting. "she grunting?!" I asked him. "yeah. Just like a warthog!" he said, laughing. "you know, everest, it's not that funny" I told him. Then I looked into the dining room and saw Kim grunting to jack, who looked terrified of his wife. I then cracked up laughing. "that is pretty funny" I said, laughing. "yeah! What did you do?" he asked me. "nothing. I just walked into the kitchen. It's only 7 and I came down at 7" I told him. "really? That's odd" he pointed out. "yeah it is" I told him. I then walked over to the kitchen counter and set the frying pan on the oven. "everest, can you help me?" "with what?" he asked me as Conan ran into the dinning room. "go get your brother!" I told him.

He nodded and ran into the dining room as jack walked out. He ran up to me and hid behind me. "jack?" I asked him confused. "she bit me!" he exclaimed. "in front of the kids?!" I asked him. He nodded. "whats with Kim?" I asked him. "shes cranky because she tired. She get cranky when she tired. We put the Preston and Paris in our room all night and kept us awake" he told me. I nodded. "sorry I wasn't much help with Preston and Paris, but I did help with Jaycee, conan and Geordie. I told him. "thats true. You know, Kim and I couldn't do this without you, even though its your fault, but we understand since you were drunk and Kim and I both know that you can't control yourself when you're drunk. You are a pretty good dad though. I do have to admit that" he told me. I smiled. "thanks jack. You're a pretty great dad too" I told him, hugging him.

2 hours later, Julie's penthouse,

"come on, people!" I yelled, as we all got out of our huge suv. That I bought when I realized I adopted the kids, but now it was mine, jack and Kim's. "were coming, d!" j, aka Jackson, who was 17 and a nonuplet, told me. "well, hurry up! Dad may not work on a Saturday, but Julie does!" I yelled. "1, no she doesn't. She just told you that so you wouldn't bother her on the weekends and 2 stop yelling on our kids!" jack snapped. Kim rubbed his back. "calm down, honey" she soothed him. All of the teens rolled their eyes. Julie walked out of her penthouse building and ran up to us. She hugged me tightly. "hey, sweetie!" she told me. the kids all laughed. "hey, your dad and you mom call each other way more sexier nicknames!" Julie pointed out. They looked at jack and Kim and they smiled. The kids became super grossed out. Julie, jack, Kim and I couldn't help but laugh. "all right. Let's go inside!" Julie offered. She led us into her penthouse building. Julie was a doctor, like jack, and apparently they made close to the same amount of money on their pay cheques. No, we didn't live in the Sam penthouse building, but we will soon! That's right I, Jerimah Pedro Martinez, am going to propose to Julie crystal Shapiro! But when and how was I going to do it?!

I knew that it would have to be romantic since Julie is one of those women who likes to swept right off of her feet. What if I messs up or don't do propae the way she wanted to propose?! Maybe jack and the boys could help me. The 35 of walked over to the elevator. Jack was carrying Preston who was in his carrier and Kim was carrying Paris who was in her carrier. I was holding canon's hand and Julie had Geordie and Jaycees hands. All of the others followed us to the elevator. "Jaycee, would you like to press the button?" Julie asked Jaycee. Jaycee turned to jack, Kim and I. "can I?" she asked us. "what's the magic word?" jack asked her. "please!" she said, singing. "go ahead, sweetness!" jack said laughing. "yay!" she said, before pressing the elevator button, making it open.

We all walked into the elevator. It was a tight squezz, but we managed to all fit into the elevator. We went up to Julie's penthouse which was on the 5th floor. We all filed out of the elevator. She searched her pockets for her key. "no, that's the key to my office at the hospital. No that's my key for my jerry proof safe" she said, searching her pockets. Kim, jack and all of the kids laughed. So did Julie. "hey! Don't laugh at me I'm your D!" I told the kids. We all laughed again.

Julie found her key to her penthouse and We walked up to her penthouse door. "this shouldn't take too long. I finally got the barb wire that your dad got stuck in the door" Julie explained. Jack and Julie hang out a lot, since they work together. They are best friends, besides Kim being jacks best friend, since they are married and I, being Julie's soon to be best friend, since I'm going to propose. "barb wire?!" Kim said, looking at jack. "dad, why would you put barb wire in a door knob?" star asked jack. "some questions are better left unanswered, star" jack told star. "not this 1. I have to hear this one!" Kim said, laughing. "ok. We were goofing off. We were playing what can fit through the hole game. I had barb wire on my kitchen table to protect my closet from your D and my office from your dad. So your dad got the really great idea to poke the barb wire through my key hole and it got stuck" Julie said. Everyone laughed. I loved my new family. It was rough around the edges, but that's what made it perfect.

5 hours later,

8:30 pm,

Jacks pov

The kids loved Julie! Gram even said that he want Jerry to marry Julie and for her to become their new m. After julies, we went shopping for the kids rooms and we are doing that tomorrow. It was 8:30 and Harris, halo, Jaycee, Conan and Geordie are all in bed. All of the other kids are sorting through their clothes that we had bought for them. Kim and I were in our room putting the pair that will be needed for tomorrow in our walk in closet. "you know" Kim started. "what?" I asked her, as I put a paint can of pink paint onto a shelf in our closet. "you were a really good writer in high school. You still are, considering you had the whole church, our families, our wedding party, people across the street and I crying during your wedding vows. You could write a blog about our family! I even have a title!" Kim freaked. "I am pretty good, aren't I?" I asked her. "yes, you should start it tonight and call it the brewer Martinez family!" she squealed. "I like it" I said smiling. "I knew you would" she told me. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Just then, our bedroom door squeaked open. "dad, the bulb bus- ewwww! God! You guys are gross!" cinnamon, who was 15 and a quint shouted, before running out of our room. Kim and I busted out laughing. Our life was sure well, strange.

I wonder how successfull his blog will be! Ill update soon! Please r and r!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: plot change! Julie and jack are related! Ty adopted Julie, his niece when she was 16,since her parents died in a car accident. He later married jacks aunt Hilary When Julie and jack were both 17. Hilary adopted Julie making her and jack cousins and the 2 closer than ever.

Jacks pov

"and post!" I said, smiling, as I posted my first blog post. I was proud of it! I had been up all night working on it. Kim finally told me to go to sleep. I had already made the website for it. It was called daddy brewers life on being a dad of 31. Kim had helped me with the title. Shes the best wife ever! I closed my laptop and walked down the stairs to find all of the stuff we had bought yesterday for the kids rooms all over the place! Kim was making breakfast. Julie was helping her. "hey!" I told Kim and Julie. "hey!" they told me. "kiss please!" Kim said, puckering her lips. "ummm, let me think about that" I told her laughing. She crossed her arms. "I'm kidding!" I said, as I kissed her. "get a room you 2!" Sailor said, as he walked up to us with a bunk bed box for Harris and halo. Kim and I laughed. "some day you'll be in love, sail" I told him. He smiled at us and set the box down with all of the other furniture.

I then heard beeping coming from my laptop. "dad! Something's going on with your laptop!" Onyx shouted as she walked part way down the stairs. Torres came down the stairs with my laptop in his hands. Kim, Julie and I walked over to the stairs, exchanging confused looks as my laptop continued to beep. "dad, here's your lap top" Torres said, as Julie, Kim and I reached him at the bottom of the Starks. "thanks, Tor" I told him, as I took my laptop from him. Kim, Julie and I walked back over to the kitchen island. I set down my laptop on the counter and climbed up onto a bar stool. Julie and Kim each sat down on a barstool beside me. "jack, honey!" Kim said as I pulled up the Internet on my laptop. "what is it, honey?" I asked her. "your website!" Kim exclaimed. "what about my website?" I asked her. "that's what was making the beeping noise!" Julie exclaimed. "yeah. Juls, I was going to say that!" Kim teased, punching Julie playfully. I checked my website and sure enough they were right! I had over 6 billion hits! "holy cow!" I exclaimed. Just then liberty and soul walked into the room. Liberty was holding Preston. "what is it, dad?" liberty asked me, handing Preston to Kim, who was reaching out to her. "my blog has over 6 billion hits and over 6 billion people have commented it on it, in a good way of course" I explained. "that many?!" Julie asked, Shocked. Kim kissed me softly on the lips. "I'm so proud of you, baby!" she said, hugging me from the side, since she had Preston in her arms. "dad, you're already famous!" Soul fan girled. Julie, Kim and I laughed.

Jerry ran into the kitchen, holding Paris. "you guys are going to want check this out!" Jerry exclaimed. "1, do not run with Paris in your arms and 2 what is it?" I told Jerry. "1. Sorry I was excited and 2. They're talking about you and your blog and our family on the news!" Jerry exclaimed. We all jumped off of the bar stools and followed Jerry into the living room, where all of the other kids were. Sure enough, they were talking about our family and I on the news. It was Fox NYC news. "did you hear about the latest Internet sensation, Tanya?" the man asked Tanya. "yes, Greg and I'm quite surprised. Jack brewers blog, daddy's brewers life on being a dad of 31 is so interesting! His and his families story is interesting in general! I'm not surprised that the website stopped working for a bit due to its popularity. I for 1 can't wait for his next post!" Tanya ranted. "way to go, dad!" Gram said, patting me on the back. "way to go, man!" Jerry said, patting my shoulder. Kim kissed me softly on the lips. "I am so proud of you, honey!" Kim said, kissing me again. "what no ewwww?" I asked them. "no. You deserve to be free from the teasing" liberty said, smiling. Tanya and Greg continued talking about us and our family. "TLC would be stupid not to pick up this family and make them into a reality show!" Greg said. We all looked at each other and gave each other the "this could be fun" look.

There was a loud noise out in the hall. It sounded like people, lots of people. "what the heck?!" liberty exclaimed. This is what we then heard. "jack! We love you!" Will you marry me?!" "you're my idol!" "can I name my an after you?!" it was loud and it was crazy. Everyone stared at me. There was a knock on our door. "I'm not a fan. I'm from TLC" the woman said. "TLC!" Kim squealed under her breath. "I know!" Julie and I whispered at them same time. "well, let him in!" Jerry ordered. We all got up off of the couch. Everyone followed me to the door. I opened it. A tall woman who was fairly skinny and long red hair, pushed through the crowd of screaming people. "hi, I'm Angela Bernstein from TLC aka the leading channel. I heard your story about how there are 3 of you + an extra helper, parenting 31 kids. I read your blog. it is absolutely amazing! Im a produce from TLC and I would like to create a tv show about your life called the Martinez-brewer family. So what do you think?" she explained. We all begin to smile. "we love it" I say, smiling. "yeah we do!" Jerry says, wrapping his arm around Julie and bringing her closer to him.

I couldn't believe it! We were actually going to be famous, like on tv famous! "can I come in so we can talk details and sign the paper work?" she asked us. We all nodded. "come right on in" Kim told her, opening the door wide. We All guided her into our penthouse. We talked about when we would start filming, signed paper work and talked about the premier date for the show. We were going to start filming next week and it would premier 8 months from now. "thanks for coming" Julie told our produce, Angela. "see you next week!" she said, as she opend the door to the screaming fans and flashing cameras. Oh man! Paparazzi! I knew this would happen! All of a sudden another woman, made her way through the crowd. This woman was about Kim's height and weight and had long black hair. "hi, I'm carol brooks. I'm from random house books. I read your blog, jack brewer. I would like to publish it into a book. You would have to write it of course. My company will publish your book, which will have the title of your choice. After it is published, you and your family will do a book tour complete with talk shows, radio shows, television, appearances and book signings. What do you think?" she explained. I looked at Kim, Julie and Jerry. "go for it!" Kim whispered. "yeah dad, you should go for it!" sailor encouraged me. "jack, I could help you!" Julie told me, nudging my elbow. "I don't know" I told carol. "your family could be 100% involved if that's the problem" she told me. "I'll do it" I said, smiling. She handed me the papers and just like that I signed them.

30 minutes later,

carol had left, but the paparazzi and fans were still outside in the hall and outside of our penthouse building. We were setting up the kids rooms. Kim and I were in Preston and Pariss room. Jerry and julie were setting up the toddlers room, which was jaycee, geordie and conans room. Kim and I were going to set up halo and Harris room next. The other kids were setting up their own rooms, but Jerry, Julie, Kim and i would help out when we were done with what we were working on. Kim and I were hard at work on the twins nursery It was going to be Winnie the pooh themed. We were putting together the cribs, while Paris slept in her Minnie mouse playpen and Preston slept in his Mickey mouse playpen. Kim and I were painting the walls right now. The walls we're already covered in yellow. We were just adding the characters to the dry walls. "are rabbits ears too big?" I asked Kim As I painted rabbit. Kim, who was painting roo, walked over to me and looked at my rabbit. "not big enough!" she said, making them bigger. "hey!" I whispered-yelled, so I wouldn't wake Paris and Preston. "just trying to help!" Kim said, going back to her painting.

We finished painting the walls. I wrapped my arm around Kim as we stood back and admired our masterpiece. The walls were bright yellow with little buzzing bees and honey pots. Pooh, piglet, kanga, roo, owl, tigger, rabbit and eyeore were spread out all over the wall. "we did good, honey" Kim said, smiling. "yeah we did" I said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Even though were incredibly famous now, we will always, always, be a normal family know matter what.

Upcoming plots!

First day of school!

Family dinner

First day of filming

Julie's birthday

And more!

Note: I am going to continue with all my stories, even though Olivia left kickin it. She will live on in my stories! I also thought about doing a jack and Milton story since it is revealed that they are super close in season 4, which is probably because Leo and Dylan are closer. Please let me know what you think! I already have a plot that will be based in the future! Pleas r and r! I'll update soon!


End file.
